Take me Sasuke, I need you
by Phoenix Uchiha
Summary: Naruto is gay, only a few know, Sasuke is bi and everyone knows, they both secretly love each other, but will they be together? especially as someone has their eye on Sasuke. They are 15 Please be kind and comment, there may be spelling mistakes .
1. Chapter 1

_{ A blush creeps across his face, as his lover gently caresses his cheek_

"_I've waited for this moment for a long time Naruto" the raven haired teen smirked._

"_Sasuke... I've wanted you for so long, but I dont deserve you" the blond boy whispers, tears rolling down his tanned skin._

"_Don't you ever say that Naruto! It is me who is not worth of you, in all my years, I've never felt this way, this is real, true, and so tempting"_

"_Why would you be interested in someone like me? You have good grades, are really popular, good looking, good at everything...."_

"_Maybe so Naruto, I've had a few boyfriends in the past, I wont deny that, guys and girls want to be in my pants, but since I met you, I've never had a serious relationship, they only last a week or so, it never means anything, I wanted you Naruto, I needed you, but I didnt know you were gay, I got lucky when a drunk Kiba told me, it was then that I knew I had to get you, I know that you havent had sex before, please Naruto, let me be your first." _

_The blond smiled as his lover gently kissed him, Sasuke gently nipped Naruto's lip, to which he opened his mouth and Sasuke eagerly tasted his boyfriends mouth. The kiss was a fierce battle for dominance, which of course, Sasuke won. As they were kissing, Sasuke managed to take off Naruto's top and was now caressing his tanned chest. The blond boy smiled and pulled off Sasuke's top, to which what he saw made him gasp._

"_Like what you see?"_

_Naruto nodded, he looked like a greek god! His abs were defined and his chest was amazing, perfect, he wanted to lick it, trying to overcome his shyness, Naruto leaned down and gently licked the pale boys chest, earning a moan from sed boy._

"_Naruto...allow me" he leaned in for another kiss, as his hand forcefully yanked Narutos jeans and pants off. He pushed Naruto back on the bed and licked his lips at the sight before him. He wanted the boy now, he had to have him. Smirking, he leaned down and took Naruto's member in his mouth"_

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I reached my hand out from under the duvet and turned the alarm off.

"Damn! Just as it was getting to the good part" I moaned, frustrated. Yes, I had a semi sex dream about my best friend Sasuke Uchiha. The names Naruto Uzumaki, and I have a crush on him, I ve never told him how I feel, for fear that I'll lose him alltogether, it's no secret, hes had boyfriends and girlfriends, but they were popular, which i'm not. He has good grades, knows all the popular people, but still hangs with me, gets on with the teachers, compared with my bad grades, I get on with most except for the popular ones and no-one knows i'm gay, i've never even had a girlfriend. If the school found out I was gay, i'd probably be beaten up for it, because i'm not popular. Sasuke was in most of my classes, I liked it when we had P:E, as I got to see his well defined abs, how I wanted to lick them, but I had to control my urges.

Oh crap, a familiar tightness is spreading, thinking about him like that gives me an erection, well, sometimes I only have to look at him and I get one. Sighing, I get up and head for the shower. The water feels good on my hot, tanned skin, it runs down my chest, down my throbbing erection, to which I am paying attention to, slowly pumping it whilst softly moaning Sasuke's name, my thrusts increase and soon after, I spill my seed into my hand, whcih washes away with the water, after the shower, I go into my room and start looking for some clothes. After a few minutes, Ive picked my black skinny jeans, converse, checkered boxers and a plain white t-shirt, "not bad" I thought, looking in the mirror. The door knocks.

"Coming!" I yelled. Kiba is standing there with Shino and Shikamaru.

"You ok Naruto? Your face is kinda red" Shino asked.

"Probably a sex dream about Sasuke" Kiba sniggered. Yeah, they know about my crush on him, they were the only three who know that i'm gay, luckily, they dont have a problem with it. Kiba is gay, shino and shikamaru arent, Kiba has never tried it with me, he respects that I dont feel that way, which is good, considering most guys would try and take what they want.

"You think of sex too much Kiba" Shikamaru yawned.

"I know, and I like it" he replied. Whilst they were arguing, I grabbed my keys and bag and locked the door. The sex conversation continued for the 20 minute walk to school, which we stopped as soon as we reached our form room, and there, looking like a greek god, sat Sasuke, his seat next to mine. Kiba nudged me "hot stuff wants you to take him over the desk", for that, I elbowed him, "shut up, he might hear you!" I hissed. I took my seat next to him, and noticed that his clothes clung to his sexy body, showing off every delectible part that was meant to be seen. He wore, black skinnys, a black t-shirt, and, black armbands, and yeah, were both the school 'emos', hes popular with it, me? Not so much, but he looks fucking sexy in whatever he wears.

"You ok Naruto? Your unusually quiet this morning" he asked.

"Im fine, you?"

"Same as usuall, Neji coming on to me, same old story" he laughed. When I heard that name, I seethed, Neji was also gay, and popular, and was openly flirting with Sasuke all the time, which I didnt like. Soon after, we headed to our first class, maths, which was shit as usuall, I sit there with Kiba and chat most of the time. After that was biology, which I was in with just Shino, and also, Neji. I sit at the back with Neji and have to listen to him witter on, I swear hes made eyes at me a few times, thank my lovely ipod he doesnt know i'm gay.


	2. Confessions from a drunk Kiba

I made my way with Shino to our spot on the field, underneath a big tree, where Kiba and Shikamaru were waiting for us.

"I swear that Hyuga kid wants me!" I moaned.

"Yeah right Naru, he only has an erection for Sasuke" Kiba laughed. I turned my iPod on and started listening to Skin Deep by Natasha Thomas, and yeah, I like all kinds of music, to drown out Kiba and Shikamaru's discussion of Neji, the words to this song make me think of most people, thinking that beauty matters more, I was just getting into it, when Gaara and a topless Sasuke came walking towards us. I couldn't help but notice how tiny beads of sweat trickled down his pale features, how I wish I could lick the sweat off him, and make him more sweatier, oh shit, I'm having an erection again. I took a quick glance down, and notice that my erection is painfully straining against my jeans, so I quickly ran off to the guys loo.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Sasuke shouted.

"Need a piss, back in a minute" I yelled back. As soon as I reached the cubicle, I slammed the door shut, and sat on the loo waiting for my member to go down, after a few minutes, it wasn't going to happen, so I started pumping myself and quietly whispering Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke....", I'm so close, when "Naruto?"

Shit! Sasuke has just come in, I hope he didn't hear that.

"Yeah?"

"Just came to tell you, schools over today, someone let off a stink bomb, so they're cleaning the place, we can go home."

"Yes!!!!!!" I came out of the loo, slightly annoyed, as I hadn't released, but talking to Sasuke about going to his place, he was gonna throw a party tonight. I asked who was going, and he said the whole year, sounded like fun, so I agreed.

6hours later at Shino's house

Shino was being all typical, saying I should tell Sasuke how I feel.

"How can I? I could ruin the friendship" I moaned.

"He's gay, it won't ruin it."

"I'm not his type, I'm emo."

"So is he, he's had all types, but love is more than image Naruto."

"I don't have the courage to tell him, anyway, I hear Hinata will be there" I said, knowing that would change the subject, as Shino and Hinata both liked each other, they both knew that the other liked them, but they'd never had more than a hug. It was cute, he was like me, afraid to say anything incase the friendship went worse. He's like a girl, I'm serious when I say this, he takes ages getting ready, I'd say more than Ino Yamanaka, whose like the school slut and throws herself at Sasuke, he just ignores her, to which she once screamed "how dare you ignore me? I'm gorgeous!" and then Sasuke replied "Ino, a slut is not gorgeous, I've seen tramps with more class", how funny that was, the class burst out laughing. Anyway, back to the present, it was near Halloween, so Sasuke has made his party a fancy dress theme, great....girls dressed as total sluts groping any boy they thought would give them some. Shino had decided to go as Frankenstein thing, so we had fun painting his face a wicked green, which most of it ended up all over me, well, I did trip and send it flying in the air. With his help, Id bought my outfit earlier, he said it might catch Sasuke's eye, which was what I was aiming for, so here I stood, with black pants (think Ren Tao from Shaman King .) with splits at the thigh area showing off some flesh, which hung low, a few shakes and they'd fall off, giving Shino a view of my kunai, a tight black top with blue lace down the front and to top it off, black neko ears.

"I look like I may attract his attention like this, I like it! Thanks for the help Shino" I laughed. He just nodded in response, I've often wondered if he's homophobic, must be scared of Kiba, Sasuke and me then. After we'd finished, we headed to Sasuke's place, Shino's was halfway between me and Sasuke. A lot of people were already there when we got there, I mean as soon as we walked in the front door, we saw people playing tonsil tennis and groping each other, okayyyy, not what I had in mind, but hey, if it was me and Sasuke, I wouldn't complain.

"Hey, lookin fit Naruto" Kiba whistled, "you look like you could be Sasuke's bitch, good job." Thank goodness Sasuke wasn't around when he said that, how would I have explained it? Speaking of the handsome boy,( wearing his usual skinny jeans but with black wings on his top) he just walks up to us and slings his arm round my shoulder. 'Shit, must control member' I think to myself, thankfully, it didn't rise, which I was glad, or I may have been forced to shove it in Sasuke's direction. "Hey guys, glad you could come, I've been having Ino at me all night, and the dumb bitch is pissing me off" he moaned at us.

"I thought you like the attention?" Shino asked.

"Not from girls."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, I thought you were bisexual (typical Shino, has to be proper about it)."

"I've been putting on that act for the past few months, yeah I liked girls in the past, but I don't have any feelings for them, I'm gay and proud."

"Join the club" Kiba shouted. I went crimson, as I thought Sasuke might guess that I'm gay as well. So we all headed into Sasuke's living room, not wanting to be drunk, as last time, I streaked down my road and humped a lamp post, I stuck to drinking coke and spotting Hinata looking lonely, I sat next to her and started talking, I would have mentioned the whole Shino thing, but not wanting to embarrass her, I decided not to. After about half an hour, I decided to look for Shino, to see if I could help the situation. I spotted Kiba dancing with Gaara, so I managed to squeeze my way through the crowd of sluts to get to him.

"Kiba, you seen Shino?"

"Last time I saw him, he was headed to the garden, do you mind, I'm trying to dance here?"

"More like hit on someone, and Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Gaara isn't gay" I whispered. I left him looking shocked, which was funny, and headed off trying to find Shino. 'This party is more like a I'm- gonna- hit- on- you- so- fuck- me- now type of thing' I thought to myself, my thoughts drifted off to Sasuke, oh I'd love to rip those clothes off him, and make him do me, I'm more uke if you ask me, at least that's what I'd think I be when I have sex, however, those thoughts of him suddenly stopped when I reached the garden, the sight before me, hit me so hard, that I felt a tear run down my cheek, there, in front of me, stood Sasuke and Neji, snogging with Neji's hand on Sasuke chest.

"Damnit!" I said, and ran out, unaware that Sasuke had heard.

Sasuke's POV

"Neji?! Get the fuck off me!" I yelled.

"Don't be like that babe, you want it, I know you do."

"You're drunk, you just surprised me, get off me now!" He stepped back looking pissed "I'll get to you one way or the other Uchiha, watch your back." I watched him walk back into the house and saw Shino and Kiba come out.

"You ok Sasuke? We just heard shouting" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine, he was drunk and came on to me, I told him where to go, have you seen Naruto? I thought I heard him a few minutes ago."

"He came looking for Shino, I sent him out here." Oh shit.

"I never saw him Kiba" Shino added. Suddenly, Gaara came running out.

"Guys, something's wrong with Naruto, he just ran out crying his eyes out, I asked him what was wrong, and he just said Sasuke." What was he crying about? Had someone said something about me?

"Guys, I'm gonna go to Naruto's, and try and calm him down" Shino said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Kiba said, slightly drunk.

"Kiba, be quiet, Naruto didn't want Sasuke to know."

"Know what?" I asked. They exchanged glances when Kiba suddenly blurted

"JEEZ SASUKE! ARE YOU DENSE, NARUTO IS GAY AND HAS LOVED YOU FOR YEARS! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE NOTICED?"

"Kiba!" Shino shouted. That's when I realised, the boy I had loved all these years, felt the same, and he was probably crying because...oh shit, he'd seen me and Neji and thought that I liked him.

"I'm gonna find him."

"Sasuke, no, you're the last person he'd want to see right now, I'll go" Shino said. I reluctantly agreed, and after he left, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru helped me throw everyone out and clean up, I was in a bit of a state, yes, I the cool Uchiha, was upset that Id hurt Naruto, so they said they'd stop at my place for the night.

Back to Naruto's POV

I ran to my house as fast as I could, when I got there, I ran to my room and sobbed into my pillow. You probably think I'm overreacting right? That I shouldn't be upset as we weren't going out, but seeing someone you love kiss someone else, it hurts.

KNOCK! Still upset, I went and opened the front door, seeing Shino standing there.

"Come in" I whispered. He followed me into my room, and that's when he told me.

"Sasuke knows you saw him, and there's something else."

"What?" I asked, starting to worry.

"Kiba was drunk, and told Sasuke how you felt about him."

Oh no, that made me start to cry all over again.

"How am I gonna face him Shino?" I wailed. He just held me (bf and gf style) and said it'd be ok, I don't know how it would be, well, I'll soon find out tomorrow.


	3. I can show you

I woke up, to a damp pillow and a sore head. I hadn't drunk anything, then I realised, it was probably due to the crying last night. I couldn't really be angry with him, he was single, he could do what he wanted, it just hurt that I saw him doing that. I glanced at the clock, 6:00 am, early for me, but I'd have to get up at 7 anyways, so after a quick shower, not wanting to disturb Shino, I went to the kitchen where I ate some coco pops, anger got the best of me, pretending the bowl was Sasuke, I hurled it at the wall and it smashed and some bits bounced back to me and cut me down my cheek, coco pops sliding down the wall, and blood sliding down my face, which should I clean?

"Naruto? What was that?" I looked up and saw Shino looking puzzled.

"You're bleeding, let me help."

"I'm fine, well, I'm better than the coco pops" I said, pointing to the ones stuck to the wall.

"So I see." Shino always had a calm attitude, even when he was faced with a fight, but let me tell you he's lethal. He looked at me with pity in his eyes, which I didn't want to feel right now, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Let's get ready for school Shino."

"Naruto, its 7am, and you never want to go to school, now I know your upset" he replied giving me that look (he doesn't wear his glasses).

"I just want to do something to take my mind off last night."

"You'll have to face him sometime you know."

"I fucking know that" I yelled, this time, sending coco pops on a mission to his head. What a sight, Shino sat there with coco pops dripping down his face, if I wasn't so upset, I would have pissed myself laughing. Before I completely lost it, I went to my room and flung on some grey skinny's and a tight black top, I couldn't take any shit today, it's gonna be hard enough as it is. Oh great, we have swimming, what makes it worse, is that I only have Shino with me, and I have Neji and Sasuke, the water fuck buddies, just great. Shino was already dressed so I grabbed him and left. When we got to form room, Sasuke wasn't there, which I was glad about, I sat down and kinda zoned out, because the next thing I knew Sasuke was standing in front of me, holding a pair of scissors, looking extremely pissed.

"What the fuck did you do Naruto?" he yelled. I looked down at my arm, and realised what he was talking about, in all my rage, Id been cutting my arm, it was bleeding quite bad, but I hadn't realised I'd done it.

"Why do you care?"

"Don't you ever fucking do that in front of me again!" he hissed, I'd never heard that tone from him before, and when I looked into his eyes, I felt a little scared, they were full of rage. He suddenly gasped, when he noticed that a tear had slowly fallen down his face. He quickly wiped it away, before anyone noticed. Part of me felt sorry for him, but part of me wanted to punch him.

"Sasuke..." I mumbled. He gave me the look, the one that says 'don't argue with me' and dragged me to the nurses' room. I didn't want to go, shed only ask me questions, what could I say? "I cut myself because I'm gay and the boy I love snogged somebody else?" not likely. Sasuke refused to leave the room, and as the nurse cleaned my cut, he wouldn't take his eyes off me.

"My Naruto, you've had quite an accident, what happened dear?" I glanced at Sasuke and noticed his sad expression.

"I uh, tried to break up a fight and one of them turned on me" I lied. She smiled as if to say, such a brave boy, and bandaged my wrist, afterwards she called Sasuke, Mr Uchiha and instructed him to stay with me for the rest of the day so I didn't get in another fight.

About 2 hours later

We were at the swimming pool, and I was actually glad I didn't have to go in, as Mr Umino said I couldn't go in as my wound could get infected, so I sat on the bench, happily watching everybody else get soaked. I couldn't help but watch Sasuke, water dripping down his pale, hot chest, I also took notice of Neji who seemed to be following Sasuke everywhere, oh well 'dickhead, touch him and Ill shove that foam board up your ass' I thought, he'd probably like it. The time went quickly and everyone, had dried off, and left to go home, I realised that there was only me, Sasuke and Neji left, so I headed off round the baths to look for him, when I heard whispering in the changing room.

"I see that you and Naruto seem to have had some sort of argument Sasuke."

"That's none of your business Hyuga."

" You weren't this harsh last night, and what happened between you two, you seem awfully upset."

"Of course I am, he saw something that upset him."

"Hhmmm, wait a minute.....no way."

"......."

"He saw us kissing, he wouldn't react like this, unless....he likes you doesn't he?"

"That's none of your business, like I said."

"You like him too don't you? Well, I must say, he is pretty hot, I may just take him for my own, as you know, he's a virgin, I bet he'd be nice and tight, I'd gladly take his innocence away from him" Neji sneered. I gasped, omg, he was serious, if it came to it, Neji would probably rape me...I don't want that, he's a black belt at taijutsu, so I wouldn't be able to fight him off, he'd probably do it if Sasuke liked me...wait, Sasuke liked me? As if, as a mate more like.

"You fucking touch him, and Ill kill you" Sasuke snapped. Neji just chuckled, "We'll see Sasuke" and left the baths. I stepped from where I was hiding and gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"Sasuke..."

"Shit, you heard all that?"

"Yeah, do you...."

"Hn?"

"Do you like me?" I squeaked.

"Of course Naruto, you're my friend."

"No, I mean as in like, like me."

"Oh, I can't tell you that Naruto."

I felt disappointed, and saw that Sasuke was only wearing his bottom half.

"But I can show you." Before I had time to register what he said, I felt his lips upon mine, the great Sasuke Uchiha, was kissing me, I nearly fainted, Id wanted this moment for so long. I felt him gently nibble my bottom lip, so I gladly parted my mouth, and gave him entrance, his tongue found mine and quickly won the battle for dominance. His hands had slid round my waist, where one rested, and the other was feeling my ass, I gasped and he smirked.

"My, hard already?" I looked down and noticed that my erection was straining painfully against my jeans.

"Sasuke that was my first kiss" I whispered. He smiled and rubbed his hand against my crotch, making me squirm.

"Unnnn"

"Let me help Naruto." I didn't have much time to ask what he meant, before I felt him tug my jeans and boxers down, and I saw him marvel at my member, I blushed and tried to close my legs, but he held them firmly in place.

"Naruto, please don't try and hide, you're beautiful, I've waited so long to have you."

"I am, and you have?" I squeaked. He nodded and proceeded to hold my member and gently lick the tip, I bucked my hips, not used to this sensation, and Sasuke understood and licked again, whilst stroking my shaft.

"Arghhh" I moaned, throwing my head back.

"Does it feel good Naru kun?" he whispered. I managed to whisper 'yes' before he went back to my member.

Sasuke's POV

I looked up at the boy of my dreams, and saw his head tilted back, eyes closed, and a blush across his face, quietly moaning, 'he's so beautiful, I want him now' I thought, but it wasn't the right time, I didn't want to rush him, so this would be ok. I took the head into my mouth and gently started to suck it, he tasted good, so I took as much into my mouth as I could, earning a very loud moan from him. I massaged his balls, whilst sucking him, I could feel he was nearing the edge of his nirvana (wtf that is I don't know lol , I felt like putting it), so I pulled him closer to me, fitting as much of his member in my mouth as I could, I was 9 inches, he must have been 8, still big, and tasty.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna...." he squeaked. I sped up the pace and he screamed my name as he came in my mouth, I swallowed every drop of his cum, wanting to savour the taste, before forcefully pressing him to me and kissing him hard. I smirked.

"Let's go Naruto, we should get back home, stop at my place?" He weakly nodded, still recovering from his first orgasm, so I got us both dressed, and got him on my back, and headed out of the baths, unaware that someone was watching.

What a good scene, I think so, I tried, please be kind, I've never wrote a semi lemon before.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
